Carnosaur 2: A Second Chance
by ViolaTheGlaceon
Summary: Fic for my favorite horrible horror movie: Carnosaur 2. Please enjoy. I am in love with this movie.
1. Prologue

Vio: This movie is old as fuck, but I loved it. I could watch it all day long, that's how horribly awesome it is. Also, Jesse will be a girl because I want him too, ok? This will be kind of a reborn fic where It ended the same as the move with only those two escaping - I don't want to reveal much in case you haven't watched it. This is Jesse's second chance. Will she make it count?

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Carnosaur 2, thank you very much!

Enjoy! ;p

 **. . .**

 **Prologue**

 **. . .**

She awoke to the sound of silence.

Not the peaceful silence, no – it was more like the 'you'll be killed' silence. Her first inhale almost makes her gag at the horrid stench that floods her nose. Her eyes crack open as she reaches up to cover her nose and mouth. Chocolate-colored eyes widen at an all-too-familiar sight, and she can't prevent the horrified gasp that escapes.

Blood. There was blood everywhere. It covered the turned tables, the ripped booths, the fallen chairs, the once pristine floor. That wasn't even the worst of the scene, _oh no_ , it was the torn and shredded bodies that were scattered about. Her mind screamed at her to either run or hide because _they_ will find her if she doesn't. She inhales, trying to ignore the bit of bile that pushes its way up her throat before peeking around the corner she was hiding behind, praying to the almighty lord above that she wasn't where she thought she was. Sadly, it seemed that fate wasn't on her side today.

She sees one body in particular that catches her attention right away. It was her uncle Joe. Her uncle who was always soft on her and took her in after her parent's deaths. Tears burn under her eyelids as she stares into clouded blue eyes. She had been a trouble child when she was younger, always playing pranks and hacking into any computer or phone that she could get her hands on.

Now is not the time to reminisce.

She glances down at her blue backpack, grabbing it, briefly looking at the name that was stitched at the top.

 _Jesse Willows_

She swallows deeply, hesitantly rising and scanning the room. No sign of those damned over-sized lizards. Good.

She then carefully makes her way over to a fallen table, looking around once more before quietly setting it upright. Taking another quick glance, she climbs onto the table, her heart freezing at the creak it made. Still no sign of the lizards. She exhales shakily, knowing that if any of them were near, they would immediately race towards this room. She reaches up to grab the tiny steel door that hung limply from an open vent. A vent that was just her size.

With a grunt and a few harsh tugs, the door became free, and with nervous look, she throws it at a metal table. Before it even hits, she is already climbing into the vent, disappearing into the darkness as the sounds of claws scrapping the floor and screeched snarls echo close by.

Maybe, fate will at least allow her to save her saviors.

* * *

"Bastard," a curly-haired, muscled man growled, "who da hell does he think he is?"

"Our boss," a woman smirked as he glared at her, both instantly looking away as the man between them glared.

The woman turned back to her partner across from where she was sitting, "Rematch?"

"Rematch." the man confirmed as both restarted their game of rock, paper, scissors. The curly man, deciding to be a smartass, joined in except choosing to flip the man who sat in front off. The other two smirked while the man beside him just exhaled irritably.

"Enough, Monk."

The last man, who sat at the end of the seat, chuckled as his friend frowned back before eventually succumbing to his leader's sharp glare. He craned to look back out at the desert and the setting sun that almost seemed to gleam omniously.

It was just a simple job. Get in and out. Nothing to be worried about.

Why was he on edge then?

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the prologue! ^V^

Please R&R! They give me life!


	2. Chapter 1

Vio: What's up, my peeps? Ready for chapter 1? Awesome! I do have a question for you all to decide on. I was thinking about making Jesse 19 and making Monk a bit younger – y'know – to ship them. It's just a thought though, nothing's set in stone. It would still be a bit of an age gap, but she would be of age. If I do choose to go this route, then for all of you who don't like the idea of an older man/younger woman, then this story might not be for you. Again, nothing's set in stone.

I can't help it – Rick killed me when he made that Popeye joke in Carnosaur 3. And his ability to keep joking when things were dark made me smile, so I think he might be compatible to our poor, fucked-up Jesse. Especially when reality bites her on the ass.

 **!SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO HAVE NOT WATCHED THE MOVIE!**

Anyways, let's begin, shall we?

 **. . .**

 **Chapter 1**

 **. . .**

"Why," she croaked, utterly exhausted, "why was I given a second chance? Why me? Jack's the one who deserves the chance, not someone like me."

It was painful to think of the older man who had lost his wife and two daughters. When they had finally escaped the hellhole, Jack adopted her immediately after finding out that she had no one left to help or care for her. He had been absolutely perfect towards her – the perfect dad. They had helped each other heal from their losses. Sadly, there were those nights where a horrid flashback or night terror snuck up on them.

She could see her uncle dying all over again, hear the screeching of metal as Mo crashed into the storage closet, his screams turning to blubbered begging. She remembered watching the helicopter – their only hope – crash to the ground with Galloway inside. The smell of burning metal and smoldering flesh never left her mind. She had tried to save Rawlins as the raptor that had dragged her out of the elevator but had managed to only pull the woman's boot off. Jack had to pull her against him because she herself was screaming, wanting to save the witty yet friendly woman whom she had come to adore, just like she had with Galloway.

She had felt pity for McQuade's death, he had truly pulled through at the end even though he had been an ass at first. Finally, it was really Monk's death that had gotten her. The man with a mouth that spilled words, laced with sarcasm who had instantly won over her heart. She never understood why his death had caused so much more grief than the others, but maybe this time she could save them from their impending doom so that they can have the what should have been theirs in the first place.

Their lives.

Wincing, Jesse reached up to rub her temples gently as a migraine set in. She quietly unzipped her backpack open to grab a bottle, careful not to rattle the contents inside as she opened and grabbed a couple of pills that were inside. She repeated the action with another bottle of pills before twisting the top of a water bottle open, downing the refreshing liquid.

Tylenol for pain, and Desyrel for her depression. The second also helped her sleep too, but she had to make sure that she was in a secure place before dozing off, otherwise those lizards would find her, and she wouldn't be able to help the crew. She was so glad to have searched the med office.

She was currently curled up in a small bunker that had been in the control room where she had told them about the dynamite. She had made sure to stack a few heavy objects in front of the door before snuggling beneath the sheets of the tiny bed. It would be fucking stupid not to, even the smallest mistake could cost her, and she didn't know if whoever sent her back would be willing to give her a third chance.

Maybe she could finally get a few hours of sleep, the room itself was closed tightly and the bunker was hardly big enough for one of those things to fit through. Hell, she had even rubbed herself on a dead body she had found. As disgusting and horrid as it is, she had no choice. If she smelled like death, then they wouldn't be able to smell her scent. It was either her or them.

She chose herself.

Glancing at her small calendar, she almost smiled. Tomorrow was the day they would arrive. Then everything would go to hell.

* * *

"How much fuckin' longer," Monk sneered at their 'boss', "until we get there, huh?"

"Not much longer," the other retorted coldly as Kahane gave the curly-haired man a warning glare.

The muscled man snorted, turning to look outside with a grimace, "I betta' get paid double-time for this shit," he growled, his annoyance clear, "for bein' able to deal with your pansy ass, _McQuade_."

" _Monk."_

Said man looked over to Jack, only to see him gazing at him with a calm façade, but the irritation was obvious in his dark eyes.

"Keh," he snorted, letting the matter go as he looked out the window to stare at the full moon that was surrounded by millions of sparkling stars.

* * *

I know it wasn't much, but I hope that you like it! ^v^

I also know that the crew's kind of oc right now, but that'll change in the next chapter.

Please R&R! I need to survive! XvX lolz


	3. Chapter 2

Vio: Guess who's back again?! *cackles*

I might've forgotten to mention a few extras last chapter. Jack said he had a son, but I decided to go with him having two daughters instead – don't know why but I did. Hey, at least it gives him more experience dealing with women, hehe. Another thing is, I know Jesse's last name is Turner, but I decided that she took her uncle's last name – which is also Turner, to prove that they were related. Her parent's last names are Willows in this story, and Monk has no wife either.

Ah, fuck it! Monk x Older/Female Jesse ship is setting sail!

Please enjoy,

 **. . .**

 **Chapter 2**

 **. . .**

Jesse was awake at the crack of dawn, sitting by the control panels with a grim expression. She had hacked into the computer to check over where the cabins were, where the dynamite was. Time was running out. The crew would be arriving sometime around either eleven or twelve, or in between, she's not for sure. Her frown tightened as she checked on the levels. A, B, and C were fine, as well as D and E. For now, at least.

Would the leak appear after the others arrived?

"Fuck," she hissed, stretching, "what the hell am I going to do? And when exactly are they gonna show up? Geez, there's a _lot_ to be done. I wonder if I should go meet them or wait until they come to me," she wondered, her eyes searching all over the room. She could never be too careful, this was the room where Mo got killed. She refused to even glance at the storage closet, too many gruesome memories.

She also had to make sure that Kahane survived as well. Jesse never met the guy, with him getting killed by a Velociraptor and all, but she would make damn sure that he will live to see tomorrow. The same could be said for Galloway, Rawlins, Mo, McQuade, and Monk. It's going to be hard for her to keep them all alive, but she'll sacrifice her own just to make sure they live.

A few tears fell from her eyes, and she didn't wipe them off. The wet feeling made her feel, made her feel that she was actually here and that this was not a dream or a never-ending nightmare.

She was alive.

She was here.

She _would_ save them.

* * *

Monk smirked at the look on McQuade's face as they all exited the helicopter. His smirk widened as he turned the volume on his boombox up, almost laughing at the other's scowl. His smugness left immediately when he scanned the buildings.

There was no one there.

"Where is everyone?" McQuade questioned irritably, while the others – who had been busy unloading – walked over to join them.

"Must be a surprise party or somenthin'," Mo offered as he looked around, hoping to catch sight of someone.

"And you," the other man growled, turning to point at Monk," turn that damn thing down! It's loud enough out here already!"

He smirked, "Sure thing, _McQuade_." he said mockingly as he turned his boombox off.

Jack stood beside him, frowning as McQuade snatched Kahane's walkie talkie, "Wonder why no one has approached us yet."

Monk shrugged, but an uneasy feeling pooled in his gut, "No fucking clue, man," his eyes roamed over the seemingly abandoned buildings, the feeling of dread growing by the minute, "but we best just get in and out. I don't like the looks of this place."

The other man nodded in agreement, "Which one of your people can get that door down there open?"

Both looked over, Monk holding in a snicker, to see a red-faced McQuade glaring down at the walkie talkie. Kahane motioned with his hand, "Mo."

"As for you three," McQuade pointed towards Monk, Jack and Rawlins, "go check the surrounding area! Find any remaining staff and drag their asses back here!"

They hesitated, but Kahane motioned for them to go ahead and off they went with obvious irritation.

* * *

"Damn," her harsh whisper seemed to echo throughout the eerie corridor, "i don't remember it takin' me this long to find the mess hall," she chuckled bitterly, still aware of her surroundings, "guess that's part of dying and then being reborn."

Her smirk turned darker, "If that's the case, I wonder when my so-called 'traumatic breakdown' will happen?"

When Jesse finally reached the double doors, she pushed them open as quietly as she could. Bright lights blinded her, and she cursed loudly. A deep chuckle was the response – an all-to-familiar chuckle at that, "Feisty little thing," her heart dropped as she could finally make out the three figures to be Jack, Rawlins, and Monk, "ya kiss yer mother with that mouth?"

Jack still looks the same as he did when she first met him. His fierce look had switched to a concerned, yet cautious look. He had a soft smile on his face as he stared at her. Rawlins just scanned her, almost as if she were looking for any injuries or weapons, and she couldn't forget – _Monk_. He just stood there, smirking lazily at her with one of his eyebrows raised curiously. His muscles rippled beneath his t-shirt, his legs strained against his jeans.

"I...I...I," she could barely speak straight, her angst surfacing, "I can't," tears began to fall from her cheeks as the three straightened up and started to move closer to her, "I can't do this!"

She was gone before they could even realize what happened.

* * *

I hoped ya'll liked it! Please R&R! I'm dying! XwX


	4. Chapter 3

Vio: Sorry for the wait, here's chapter 3!

Please enjoy,

 **. . .**

 **3**

 **. . .**

Jesse had no idea why she was running from the very people she swore she would save, but she couldn't help herself. Seeing them there, staring back at her, moving-

 _Dead, blood staining their uniforms. It shouldn't be possible to see red on black._

-talking-

 _Crimson bubbling past his lips as Moe gurgles his last words._

-smiling-

 _Rawlins screaming, her eyes wild with fear as she was dragged up through the elevator ceiling. Monk had to drag her back, and Jack helped hold her from going after the other woman._

 _-_ and here. They were actually here. Chasing after her and yelling for her to stop.

"Hey! Kid – wait up! We're not going to hurt you!"

' _Jack.'_

"We'll help you! Damn it! Monk, ya think you can catch her?!"

' _Rawlins.'_

"Hell no! If one of yous can trip 'er or grab her for a sec, she's mine!"

That sparked warmth in her chest, even if he didn't mean it in the way she wanted him to.

' _Monk.'_

She quickly turned at the sharp corner, ' _If I remember correctly, there should be a door right around_ – _HERE!'_

Jesse darted into the room, shoving a few random and heavy things to block the door – she was so grateful for Joe's urging her to join track – before dragging a chair over to the vent. Ignoring the banging, she was also grateful for the rusty screws, she forced the vent door off just as Monk began to ram himself against the iron door. She forced herself through the vent, practically shoving herself through the tight channel.

Just in time too. She heard the door slam open and Monk cursing quite loudly.

 **. . . . .**

After making sure she was safe from being found out, Jesse let herself break down into silent tears, with a few ugly sobs added. She knew why she had run away from them, from her father-like figure, one of her female idols, and her crush/love interest.

She was scared.

She was absolutely terrified of losing them again. She would go and try to save them again, only to lose them all over _again_. Tears rolled down her cheeks and fell into the rapidly growing puddle. A few sobs ripped themselves out, and she clamped her hands over her mouth.

"-believe we lost 'er!"

Jesse paused at the familiar voice, "We need to find her," that was Jack, "she must know what happened here."

Monk snorted sarcastically, "What happened was: someone lost their damn mind and killed everybody – that's what happened."

She shivered, hesitantly raising up to peek through a vent opening that was mere inches from her head. The ravenette saw the three standing there scanning the area around them with caution and hesitance, their bodies tense and ready for a fight.

"I don't know," Rawlins added, her voice tight with slightly unhinged fury, "who in their fucking mind would slaughter everyone in this facility."

Monk made a goofy face, "Someone who's cuckoo, that's who."

"We need to find that girl," she continued, ignoring the other man completely, "but for now, let's get back to the others and let them know."

A small smile tugged at her lips at Jack's growl, "Damn it, I hate the idea of the kid wandering around with a potential killer on the lose," a heavy sigh, "fine. Let's go."

Jesse let out a sigh of relief as their voices faded out, "Damn," she hissed at her cowardice, "i need to tell them, no more running away – Jesse, you stupid bitch!"

"That's it," determination filled her heart – no – her very soul, "no more running, no matter how bad I want to. I'm going to save them."

With that thought bouncing around in her mind, Jesse forced her body to crawl through the vent in search of a safe opening that would lead her to them. To her family.

 **. . . . .**

"Why the hell didn't you bring the girl back?!" McQuade snarled, spittle flying from his mouth.

"Well," Rawlins began, sarcasm evident in her tone, "we weren't expecting to see anyone _**alive**_."

At Kahane's look, she continued, "We didn't find anything until we reached the cafeteria-"

"There body parts everywhere and blood covered everything like a second skin," Monk interrupted with a scowl at McQuade, who paled at the other's words. The others frowned at his suspicious behavior, "is there something you're not telling us?" Kahane asked, keeping the accusation out of his tone.

McQuade went rigid, "It's none of your concern, just – change of plans." The other stare at him, slightly surprised, "Find the girl so we can hear her side of the story, ok?"

"Finally!" Monk snarked with a smirk, standing up and adjusting his leather coat, "A plan we can agree on."

Moe rolled his eyes as he spun around to give his friend a look, "And how are you going to find a girl in this extensive facility?" Monk smirked, waggling his eyebrows, "I'm Brody _motherfucking_ Jones. If I want a woman, I'll find me a woman."

McQuade was confused, "I thought your name was Monk?"

"To you, it is. Call me Brody and I'll knock your damn lights out, ya hear?" At the other's nod, he smirked and turned to Kahane – his real boss – and the rest of the group, "So, what's the plan?"

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed! Please R&R! I would love at least one review...please? Pretty please with sugar and cherry on top? TvT


End file.
